narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanazawa Kurohana
Kanazawa Kurohana (金沢くろはな) is a -Chūnin level kunoichi of Konohagakure, member of konoha 14 and team Shinobu also cousin of Shiranui Genma. Kanazawa Kurohana is a Naruto OC that belongs to KanaHana Background Ran was still pregnant with Kurohana when Isamu was killed by Kurama on october 10th. Kuroha was born on january 27th, 2 months earlier than she was supposed to. Ran died due to stress she received after giving birth prematurely, her last word was her daughter's name "Kurohana" which she and her husband have chosen few months before Ran's death. Despite being kid himself, Genma decided to take care of his newborn cousin. Rising a child was very hard for him but neighbours helped him as much as they could. Genma was very loving and caring person to live with, Kuroha even had hard time realizing that he wasn't her father. Because of missions, Genma was often injured, hurt or put in hospital, that made Kuroha unsure if path of ninja was right path for her but in the end she made up her mind and decided to become ninja. She was enrolled in the academy at the age of 6. Kuroha wasn't very talkactive person in academy. Has never raised hand and always tried to stay unnoticed. She was also very passive when it came to training and Genma had to teach her everything Iruka taught other kids. First person Kurohana spoke to was Kiba Inuzuka and eventually fell in love with him. Personality Kurohana is characterised as weird but kind and friendly girl. She is said to be polite, however she never uses proper honourifics when addressing her friends (Genma is not an exception) . Kurohana is easily attached to people and people get easily attached to her for example her neighbors who basically raised her with Genma, though she sometimes needs to take a break from people and can easily go without talking to them for weeks. Because of that need of hers, she is very bad at maintaining close relationships, it’s mostly because she is very passive person. Her parents’ death hasn’t affected Kurohana much since she has never met them and Genma did everything to give her proper childhood, they often used to play Fukuwarai, Kakurenbo, Mājan and Shiritori. Kurohana has habit of saying “ Oh wow! “ since early childhood,which was very annoying at first but everyone eventually got used to it. She is very straightforward and honest person, those traits of hers makes people think that she is very open but in reality no one knows much about her except Genma. Kuroha refuses to dictate or be dictated to. often says something thats sounds stupid but is genius. She is smarter than people give her credit for. Since very young age, Kuroha could understand more than people around her. Appearance Kurohana is average height and skinny girl.She has fair skin,thin brows and curly black eyelashes. She has honey blonde straight hair and big brown eyes. her clothing usually consists of: pink, brown, white and black. Part I She had short hair with bangs framing her face. As for clothing, she used to wear light pink top with high collar and black konohagakure symbol printed on it, she also wore white top underneath it. White top had long sleeves with cutouts on the shoulders.. Her bottom part was kept pretty simple, Kurohana used to wear white ,tight trousers and blue sandals. Part II Her hair is longer now and she ties it as back ponytail. As for clothing, she wears bandages around her chest, light pink top with high collar and no sleeves. She also wears black trousers, mesh stemming from underneath her shirt and brown sandals. Her second look in shippuden includes: same style white top with zipper, high pink collar and also pink end. Underneath the top she wore pink bandages wrapped around her chest.Also brown,baggy shorts with bandage wrapped around her elg and red-ish sandals.Her hair was styled into back ponytail, however it was cut shorter and she apparently let her bangs grow longer. During Fourth Shinobi World War, She used to wear traditional Konoha's flak jacket,allied shinobi forces forehead protector around waist, black trousers and black sandals. Her hair is tied up into high ponytail. In "The Last",Kurohana wore long,white romper with no sleeves,zipper and pink lines.Also brown sweater and blue sandals.Her hair was styled into simple up ponytail and it was notable that she cut her bangs shorter than they were before. In epilogue she wears,light pink sarafan with white t-shirt under it.She also wears blue sandals and flower shaped black necklace which Ken'ichi gave her on their first date.Her hair is tied as side ponytail. Abillities Due to her pacifist nature,Kurohana was never intersted in defensive techniques like nature elements or weapons,so she rather focused on stuff like Barriers,sealing and chakra flow. Kurohana was considered to be pretty weak even though her jōnin level cousin used to train her very often. Since she wasn’t most determined child plus with some of the health issues that came with premature birth, it was very hard for her to atleast reach the same level as other members of Konoha 15. Because of many failures she often used to run away and hide. Now she is skilled kunoichi who specializes in creating Barriers and sealing. Kurohana herself seems to be pretty confident when it comes to her abilities, for example when she wanted to seal the barrier where Hiruzen Sarutobi was trapped in during invasion of konoha arc, though Genma was able to stop her from attempting it in time . Part II her abilities have increased, two and half years of training made her stronger, in that time she has learnt 4 barrier and 1 sealing ninjutsu. Genma learnt to trust her and believe in her abilities for example when he asked her to go to mission with him because of his partner's sudden illnes. In total: Kurohana is skilled when it comes to barriers and sealing, she is terrible when it comes to both genjutsu and taijutsu and isn’t great neitehr at weapons or stamina. She has some health problems but couldn’t be considered weak because of it since she has healthy lifestyle. She is also pretty smart and is good with setting traps. Barrier Ninjutsu 'This type allows the user to erect barriers for different purposes, whether to keep out enemies, protect others, trap individuals and seal powers.' Kurohana's most notable ability is that she is able to create barriers,which seems to be rare choice among her classmates,although that's the main reason why kurohana is so needed in battles.She uses barriers to shield herself and teammates either if it's S-rank technique or big amount of kunais thrown at them. Chakra flow Users of this technique can make their chakra flow through other mediums, like weapons and supplementary-type ninjutsu, to gain an advantage by increasing the potent properties of the medium they chose. Kurohana often transfers her chakra to other people.Genma insisted for her to learn this skill since it seemed like perfect addition to person who’s main purpose in battle is defense and side support. Fuuinjutsu Literally meaning “Sealing Techniques”, fuuinjutsu can seal and unseal many things, such as weapons, humans, chakra, bijuu, and other stuff. Kurohana rarely used any kinds of sealing techniques during part I and second half of part II,however it did come in handy during fourth shinobi world war. Part I Introduction Arc Kurohana was assigned as a member of team 18. Team consisted of three genins including her and twin brothers Matsuo Kenji and Ken'ichi. All three of them were assigned under leadership of Shinobu Satoshi. Chūnin Exam Arc Chunin exams weren't new to Kurohana, considering the fact that her cousin worked as one of the examiners,She was familiar with rules of chunin exams and has been visiting third and final part of exams since she was 8. Even though even Genma had absolutely no idea what to expect from Ibiki,but he did tell Kurohana that first part was going to be test. Information received from Genma made team 18 think that they were one step ahead others but, upon entering the room where first part was held in they realized that it wouldn't be as easy as they thought.Despite doubting themselves from the start,none of them gave up and were more than happy to hear that they passed the first stage. Part II Team 18 received heaven scroll and got straight to business.First team they clashed with had heaven scroll also,fight ended up to be pointless so Kenichi and Kurohana had to listen to Kenji compalining until they saw another team.Luckily they got away with, however maintening scrolls turned out to be a lot harder than getting them,so it took them around 3 days to find tower. COMING SOON Invasion of Konoha Arc When the invasion began, Kurohana was able to repel the sleep inducing genjutsu that spread throughout the stadium. She saw that Third Hokage was trapped in a barrier, so she decided to use her knowledge in sealing techniques to help him. Luckily, Genma was able to stop her from doing such a reckless thing,he told her to go inside the building until everything was over. Kurohana later attended the Third Hokage's funeral alongside with others. Search for Tsunade Arc When Tsunade returns to Konoha in order to become Fifth Hokage, Kurohana can be seen with Sakura and Ino. Ino told them about how boring it is to work in the flowershop alone and Kurohana offered her some help and Ino happily accepted her offer. Pre-shippuden fillers arc In [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Follow_My_Lead!_The_Great_Survival_Challenge Naruto episode 158], the Academy students were divided into teams of three and were assigned to a genin who would lead them on a mission against the other teams. Kurohana was assigned to lead a team of three Academy students. Her time with them was not covered much except that she was teaching kids how to set traps and in total was doing better tha n Naruto. Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc In Part II, she had attained the rank of chūnin, and was still part of Team 18, also known as team Shinobu. Naruto approached her and asked her to accompany him on mission, Kurohana denied his offer because she already had a mission to attend to. Later she revelas that her partner during this mission was Genma. Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Main article: Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Hidan and Kakuzu Arc In the anime, Kurohana can be seen at Asuma's funeral. Later she is seen with Ino, helping her in flowershop when Shikamaru walked in. Team 10 agreed to avenge Asuma. Before leaving, Ino asked her to take care of flowershop while they were gone. Kurohana decided accompany team yamato and help team Asuma. Upon arriving on the battlefield, Kurohana blocked one of the Kakuzu's attacks by creating small barrier in front of her comrades. Her main purpose in the battle was defense as always. After arriving in Konoha, Izumo and Kotetsu told her that Genma was looking for her, Kurohana quickly said goodbye to her friends and went back home. Three-Tails Arc Main article: Three-Tails Arc Itachi Pursuit Arc When news reached Konoha that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru,Kurohana decided to join Kakashi's nine Man Squad. After splitting up to cover more ground, she was partned with Naruto,Yamato and Hinata , and later regrouped with the others. When Kiba caught Sasuke's scent, the group followed until they encountered Tobi. She attempted a strategy according to Yamato's plan against Tobi with others but the plan failed.She attempted to head to Sasuke's location with her team, but Tobi had already taken him away. With the mission failed, they headed back to Konoha. Invasion of Pain Arcs Team 18 was seen helping civilains and taking them to shelter.It was also later mentioned that when Pain used Shinra Tensei Kurohana created barrier to protect shelter. She was later seen reuniting with her team and smiling as the villagers celebrated Naruto's victory. Five Kage Summit Arc Kurohana and the rest of the Konoha 14, minus Team Kakashi, decided that, in light of Sasuke's criminal actions, they should've personally eliminate him before he could involve Konoha in a war. After Naruto was informed of their intentions and met with Sasuke, he told them to leave Sasuke to him. As several of the members voiced their discontentment with this as they feared that Sasuke's actions would incite a war, Kurohana watched on as Naruto once again firmly stated that he would handle Sasuke and also tell them everything when the time was right. Chikara Arc Main article: Chikara Arc Shinobi World War Arc Kurohana was placed in Third Division, alongside with Lee,Guy and Sakura. She was worried aout Genma since he was far away from her.Kurohana was also placed in the Sealing Team.alongside with Maki she has helped with sealing of reanimated shinobis such as Zabuza and Haku. She is also seen fighting white zetsus and after receiving an injury on her right arm she is being healed by Sakura. After being informed by Inoichi from headquarters that Naruto and Killer B were fighting the "masked Madara", Kurohana and the rest of the Konoha 14 rushed to his aid. As she ran alongside Sakura, she thought of Naruto and asked him to wait for their help,to believe that his friends would not let him die. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Upon arriving at the battlefield,She stood with the remaining members of the Allied Shinobi Forces as they prepared to face their opposition.Kurohana was buffeted by the Ten-Tails as it emerged from the hole it had been trapped in. Narrowly dodging the wooden stakes being fired by the Ten-Tails, she later watched on in horror as Neji sacrificed his life to protect both Hinata and Naruto, this event made her eyes water to the point when she almost started crying hysterically,however she managed to calm down. She was later seen on the battlefield with Naruto and the others and has received chakra from Naruto, she was then attacked by Obito ejecting multiple weapons at her and three others, who were protected by Kurama's chakra tail. As Obito unleashes the tree form of the Ten-Tails, its branches begin decimating the battlefield and absorbing the chakra of countless ninja, killing them. Hashirama Senju has Ino Yamanaka everyone link-up telepathically to try and rally them. While Hashirama's words fail to inspire anyone, Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode combined with Ino's telepathy causes his emotions and personal memories to be transferred to everyone. She later watches on as Naruto joins Sasuke on the battlefield. Obito manifested a gigantic Yin–Yang shield and Hagoromo's legendary holy weapon and in order for it to be destroyed, Naruto created nine Rasengan in Kurama's tail and contacted Kurohana and the rest of Konoha 14 plus Sai to join in on it. Once near Kurama's tails, she and the others are enveloped in even more chakra which resulted them with the Tailed Beast Mode much to their shock. Naruto tells them to break down through Obito's defences with the Rasengan so he and Sasuke could have a direct shot at attacking him. Kurohana and the others launched their attack and Naruto and Sasuke were able to deal a devastating blow to him. Once again instructed by Shikamaru, Ino and the rest of the Alliance lent their strength in wresting the tailed beasts' chakra from Obito. Though Obito was defeated, Kurohana and the rest of the Alliance were assaulted by Guruguru who overwhelms them with a massive Wood Release. Final Arc Later, when Madara Uchiha finally succeeded with the activation of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, much like the rest of the world, she too fell under the genjutsu's power. Inside the genjutsu, Kurohana dreams of picking flowers with Genma. After Naruto was able to defeat and reform Sasuke, Kurohna and everyone else were released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. She later attended Neji's funeral alongside Naruto and the rest of the Konohagakure shinobi. Epilogue Years later,her crush on Kiba faded.She is now married to Ken'ichi,has two children and is expecting third one.Oldest girl is named after her mother,Ran and youngest girl who is same age as Himawari is named after Ken'ichi's and Kenji's grandmother,Maeko.In epilogue she is seen with Maeko,buying food in the supermarket.Maeko was sitting in the cart and was grabbing everything she could from shelfs,Kurohana was scolding her and was trying to put everything Maeko took back on shelfs. Video Games Kanazawa Kurohana is a playable character in the following video games: Creation and Conception Although Kurohana barely scores 4 points on Mary-sue test, it wasn't like that since beggining.She started out as a total Mary-sue(not uchiha with sharingan and other crazy stuff) but year later i finally came to senses and improved her as much as i could.Her appearance was improved as well,Kurohana started of as recolored Sakura but with "darker" look,when changing her appearance,i tried to give her original but very simple look. Trivia *"Kurohana"(くろはな) means "Black flower"and "Kanazawa"(金沢) means " Marsh of gold" *According to the databook(s): **Kurohana's hobby is Flower arranging . **Kurohana wishes to fight her cousin Genma. **Kurohana's favourite foods are Genma's homemade cooking especially Tamagoyaki and Nikujaga, while her least favourite foods are Dashi and tomatoes. **Kurohana has completed 31 official missions in total: 9 D-rank, 13 C-rank, 7 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Kurohana's favourite phrase is "Oh wow!". WIP Category:DRAFT